Chapter 17(One Piece Campaign): Unkillable Grudge
Short Summary Long Summary Arlong screams about his hatred as his body transforms due to Etherious modifications. Nami can only watch in horror, stunned at what he has become. Once the transformation is complete, Ichigo shouts for his friend to get back. Even though Nami suggests she be the one to deal with this, Ichigo stresses that it wasn’t her fault that Arlong turned into a monster, only his own. Giving a warm smile, the Act asks to do his part as a bodyguard, now that his friend proved that she’s moved on. In the middle of this, Arlong pounces, using Curse Power to slash with a Demon Shark Fin. As Ichigo blocks with Zangetsu, Nami tells him to win, adding that she won’t forgive him otherwise. With that, she backs up into the fog. Inside Ichigo’s mind, True Zangetsu notices his host unable to push the Fishman away. He frowns as he derides the Soul Reaper for it. Ichigo growls that Arlong’s power level shot up like every other transformation out there, admitting that he’s impressed the Coalition made a relative nobody into an S class fighter. True Zangetsu sees his point, but is still confident his ‘partner’ will win. Old Man Zangetsu points out that Arlong’s Curse is consistently raising the Fishman’s power, advising his host to beat him before he’s surpassed. In response to Ichigo’s surprise, it’s explained that either Arlong will grow strong enough to beat the Act, or his body will be torn apart by the sheer amount of energy. He also states that winning is something Ichigo '''has '''to do. Ichigo simply rolls his eyes, thinking about how snarky Old Man Z has gotten. Back in the real world, Arlong screams for the Soul Reaper to move out of his way. Ichigo deadpans that he’d be a crappy bodyguard if he did that, so Arlong goes on a rant to vividly describe how he’ll hurt the Act. Ichigo brushes that off, calling pain and misery old friends that he’s always had to come back from. In the Act’s eyes, he wouldn’t even be a man if he turned his back on someone asking for protection. He yells that he won’t let Arlong lay a hand on Nami, pushing the Fishman back with the sheer force of Spirit Energy. In response, Arlong roars and increases his own Curse Power, lunging with Demon Shark Darts. Despite Ichigo blocking with the flat of his larger blade, Arlong raises his hands and surrounds them with Curse blades. The Soul Reaper Flash Steps to avoid possible decapitation, while the Fishman contorts his body to land safely, with creaks and cracks coming from his now-brittle body. Ichigo realizes that the combination of Nami’s attack and the painful Etherious transformation. By this point, the Fishman is running on adrenaline, hatred, and a limited Demon’s healing factor. To truly end the fight, the Soul Reaper is going to need to get messy. Arlong roars as he charges again. Deciding that death will be a kindness, Ichigo shoots his Getsuga Tenshō. Arlong manages to cut the attack in half with his Curse blades, taking the offensive with Demon Shark Darts. Ichigo side steps, having figured out how easy this focused attack is to dodge. Right before he plunges his smaller blade into the Fishman’s neck, Arlong cuts Ichigo across the stomach with a Curse blade. True Zangetsu yells at his host for being a ‘dumbass’. Back in the real world, Ichigo sees the Fishman preparing another strike. Seeing an opening, the Soul Reaper shoots his Getsuga Tenshō. Arlong shrieks as his shoulder bleeds a dark red, before the wound closes. Ichigo curses at the healing factor, comparing it to an Espada’s. Arlong resumes the duel with Demon Shark Darts. The Soul Reaper growls as he blocks the pounce with the larger Zangetsu. Arlong pushes himself off, avoiding the smaller blade, and closes his webbed hands into fists. Sensing Curse Power gathering in the hands, Ichigo blocks on instinct. Arlong tosses something that forces Ichigo back. The Soul Reaper hears the projectile splash, realizing that it’s water. Roaring, the Fishman unleashes a barrage of water. Ichigo tries splitting the attacks, but that just redirects the water towards hitting him in non-vitals. He even compares the force of the water to a punch from Kenpachi. Seeing Arlong close his fists again, Ichigo realizes that he’s been taking the moisture in the air, and transmuting it into water with Curse Power. The combination of Fishman and Etherious is absolutely devastating if any water is used. Arlong tosses more water, and Ichigo realizes that cutting it would only make more problems, comparing it to a hydra. Still, he gets the idea that if Curse Power brought the water together, Spirit Energy can tear it apart. Ichigo unleashes a pulse of Spirit Energy, forming a sort of barrier dissipates the water hurled at him. Frustrated, Arlong’s claws grow as he sprints forward in a Demon Shark Frenzy. Ichigo notices the rising strength derived from the Grudge Curse. Still, the Fishman’s sanity is decreasing, meaning less thought is put into attacks. Ichigo recalls that brief time when he used to be all about strength, with no thought given to technique. This prompts him to remember Kisuke’s brutal training sessions before he rescued Rukia. Back to the fight, Ichigo sees an opening. He gets behind the Fishman with Flash Step, leaving a deep gash in Arlong’s stomach. He then nails Arlong in the back with a Getsuga Tenshō. Then, Arlong turns his head completely around, much to Ichigo’s disgust. Roaring, the Demonic Fishman contorts his body back to normal. He transforms again, becoming over 13 feet tall as his wounds close up. Heaving, Arlong rips out full sets of teeth, before they instantly grow back. The Fishman lunges forward with Demon Tooth Attack. Taken off guard by the sheer speed, Ichigo stays on the defensive, weaving between attacks. Still, Ichigo gets hit in the shoulder and side, with Arlong smiling as he digs the teeth into the Soul Reaper. The Fishman opens his mouth, intent on tearing out his ‘prey’s’ throat. Ichigo waits for his chance, and headbutts Arlong’s lower jaw, smacking his mouth back shut. This results in the Demonic Fishman letting go, stumbling back in pain and shock. Back in his mind, True Z calls Ichigo a dumbass again. The Act growls that he’ll take whatever is thrown at him as long as the monster stays far away from Nami. True Z points out that isn’t a winning strategy, since Arlong is just getting stronger thanks to his Curse. As said Fishman vanishes into the fog, Ichigo points out in frustration how the fog is screwing with his vision enough to leave him barely any reaction time. Old Man Z suggests exerting Spiritual Pressure to change the weather enough to reveal Arlong. The other two agree that it’s a good idea, but Ichigo states relying on what he has at his disposal now won’t bring any long-run benefits. With how this war is going, Ichigo can’t be satisfied with how strong he is. With that attitude, he’s guaranteed to run into someone too strong for him. True Z calls him insane for passing on a full-proof strategy for an easy win. Ichigo agrees, emphasizing that he can’t take the easy way out when there’s so many tough enemies left to fight in the war. The Act vows to challenge himself like nothing else before. Ichigo flashes back to before the Pirate World Campaign began, while he was still stationed with the other Acts. Luffy reacts with confusion when Ichigo asks to learn Observation Haki. Said Soul Reaper patiently explained that a swordsman who could predict the swings of an opponent would be able to protect more people if he can see what’s coming before it happens. While Luffy asks if that logic doesn’t apply to everyone, Ichigo simplifies that he’s just explaining why he personally needs that power. The Pirate admits he isn’t exactly the teaching type, recalling the crew always tuning him out when he tries teaching. Luffy gets the idea to introduce Ichigo to Rayleigh, but he remembers that he’s rarely around these days, guessing it’s because of teaching Kagura. Ichigo emphatically says it has to be Luffy, asking why he wouldn’t want to learn from his bro. Luffy laughs at that, agreeing that he wants to help his bro get stronger. Back on topic, the Pirate explains that when training, Rayleigh had him close his eyes while he threw attacks at his student. The veteran told Luffy that pirates in Paradise rely on their eyes, while New World pirates know when to cast them off and rely on their inner senses. Ichigo is simply confused at that. Luffy admits he didn’t get it until he actually unlocked Haki. Observation Haki is basically another sense, which is needed to take on people who can move as fast as light. Ichigo notes that he’s fought some pretty fast people and followed their movements without Haki. Still, Ichigo knows that the elite of Rakuen are even faster. So, the Alliance will have to go beyond the impossible to beat them. Ichigo closes his eyes, trying to sense Arlong. He vows to take any pain to force his body to the level where he can protect everyone. With several deep breaths, he repeats that he can’t rely on his five senses with Haki, summoning his will from his soul. Arlong jumps from the fog, brutally punching the Soul Reaper in the stomach. Ichigo barely stumbles, telling himself he can take it. Arlong growls in hatred, repeatedly throwing haymakers. Ichigo is still unable to sense them, much to True Z’s concern. Old Man Z calmly tells his partner to be quiet, knowing their host needs to concentrate. Arlong screams that he demands the Soul Reaper die. Still taking the punches, Ichigo admits to himself that he’s impressed to just be shrugging off the punches, but he still can’t figure out where they’re going to come from. At that moment, a flash of light appears in Ichigo’s mind, in the form of a massive arm. Ichigo gasps, wondering if that was Haki. He urges himself to find that feeling again to surpass his limits. Arlong just keeps smashing haymakers into his opponent, infuriated at the Soul Reaper not going down. With a little more concentration, Ichigo gets a clear mental image of both Arlong’s fists coming at him. Still, the image comes too late, meaning he still gets hit twice again. Frustrated, Ichigo curses for the Haki to come, saying he can’t afford to hit a wall where he can’t protect anyone again. Sure enough, Ichigo gets a clear image of Arlong punching at him. Gasping, he manages to start avoiding the punches. Ichigo Kurosaki unlocked Observation Haki. True Z gives Old Man Z a suspicious look, asking if he’s hiding something again. Old Man Z smiles proudly, noting that all Soul Reapers have potential for Haki. With his own immense Spirit Energy in comparison, Ichigo had the greatest potential for the ability. To Old Man Z, Haki is just another term for Spirit Energy and Spiritual Pressure. Haki senses and predicts energy, manifest a user’s own energy as physical reinforcement, and occasionally overpower people with strength of will. That’s exactly what the spiritually aware can do. The analogy of a tree is used to simplify it for True Z, with the basics of Spirit Energy as the trunk, and Haki as a branch. Old Man Z admits Ichigo got Haki faster than expected. Although, an extreme shock is usually required before awakening. In this case, Ichigo was quite stressed about not being able to protect his friends. True Z praises Ichigo’s heroic resolve as ‘king’. Back outside, Ichigo is now easily avoiding Arlong’s attacks. While he doesn’t feel faster, his opponent just seems slow. He admits how jealous he is that Luffy had this amazing ability all to himself. Arlong snaps him out of his thoughts by screaming for him to die. Ichigo vanishes with Flash Step. Once he reappears, an x-shaped gash bursts on the Fishman’s chest. Ignoring it, Arlong tries to use Demon Shark Darts, but Ichigo pushes him back with Getsuga Jujisho. Before the Fishman is able to try a counterattack, Ichigo is fast enough to run him through the stomach with the larger blade, saying there’s no reason to let up now. Arlong screams in rage, thrashing about and trying to bite the Soul Reaper. Ichigo easily avoids the bites, and covers his blade with Spirit Energy, with Arlong still on it. The ensuing blast launches the Fishman into the ground, prompting Ichigo to ask if he’s had enough. Not bothered at all by the giant hole in his chest, Arlong immediately gets up, earning a grimace from the Act. The Fishman roars that nothing can kill him until he’s made every human suffering, claiming he will avenge all of his race who have suffered. When Ichigo asks about humans who suffered because of Fishman, Arlong shouts that everything done to humans is justice, ranting about his race being enslaved. When the topic of Nami’s village is brought up, Arlong simply repeats that humans must suffer for every injustice. Ichigo asks where it ends, but Arlong yells it’ll never be enough. Ichigo argues that that’s why Arlong can’t win. He calls people like Arlong ‘damn fools’ who feel like they can deal out justice just to lessen their own pain. He claims that justice born from pain, suffering, and hatred is just vengeance, which is every bit as evil as the perceived wrongs from before. Arlong screams as Curse Power increases around him. He rants about Soul Reapers being no better, claiming they impose their will in the name of order, asking how they’re any different. Ichigo rolls his eyes, knowing they’re nothing alike, asking himself why so many enemies say the exact same thing. The Act yells that it was never about justice, only doing what he knew was right as ‘Number One Guardian’. Arlong snarls that he’ll crush that heart, leaping forward with Demon Shark Tooth Drill. Staying calm, Ichigo raises his larger blade, which blackens with his first use of Armament Haki. He notes it really does come down to concentration, which he wouldn’t have been capable of before the war with his heart in turmoil. Arlong yells that he’ll run the Soul Reaper through, but Ichigo simply says this is where he loses. Right before Arlong can hit him, Ichigo slams him down with Kuro Zangetsu. A boom echoes throughout the island as a crater is formed. Even the fog is forced back, revealing Nami. She is in utter disbelief that the force of Ichigo’s strength changed the weather, smiling at how amazing he is. Ichigo notices Nami, saying he’s glad she’s okay. She replies that she had a good bodyguard. Ichigo chuckles at that, and looks at his blackened blade, guessing that protecting her was worthwhile now that he surpassed his limits and unlocked Haki. Pouting, Nami asks if protecting a hottie like her wasn’t reward enough. Ichigo jokes that at least she isn’t calling herself cute, before getting serious again and asking what she wants to do with Arlong. While truly hating the Fishman for what he did, Nami can’t help but pity him. She admits she doesn’t want him to die, striking Ichigo’s curiosity. She sighs that while leaving her mother’s killer to run free would leave a bad taste, killing him would be just as bad. Nami believes that Bell-mere would never want her daughter to stoop to such a level, having raised her to be kind and dedicated to her dreams. Ichigo pats Nami on the shoulder, kindly saying she made the right choice. The Soul Reaper then suggests they get the Fishman restrained and try to find the last Barrier device. At that point, a voice asks where they think they’re going. Nami’s eyes go wide in terror and disbelief. Arlong gets to his feet, saying the two won’t go anywhere until he’s taken out all of his rage on them. Nami yells for Arlong to stop, pointing out his body is in no shape to keep going. He just screams about taking advice from a filthy human. Vomiting up blood, Arlong realizes his body won’t last much longer, declaring it’ll be the end for all of them. To the others’ horror, Arlong’s Curse Power shoots up, his aura forming into a sphere as he roars that he’ll take everyone with him by destroying the whole island. Ichigo curses as he wonders how this makes sense to his opponent. Nami pleads with Arlong to stop, arguing that all he’ll accomplish is more people hating the Fishmen. She claims that everyone is making strides to a world where no Fishman will suffer as Arlong did, begging him not to ruin it for them. Ichigo puts a hand on Nami’s shoulder, softly telling her there’s nothing she can do for someone so far gone. Realizing what he means, she quietly tells the Act to do what he must. Ichigo comforts her by saying she’s stronger than him for trying to find a peaceful outcome for her mother’s murderer, admitting he could never do that. Then, he unleashes his Bankai with a cry of ‘Tensa Zangetsu’. He smirks, thinking he has a new move that’ll cut through all that Curse Power, now that he’s got Haki. Arlong yells that everyone will die with him, while ranting that his grudge shall make him immortal, bidding his hatred to spread and create a new Arlong Empire. Ichigo rolls his eyes and tells him to shut up, claiming Arlong is just a man throwing a temper tantrum. Raising Tensa Zangetsu, Ichigo states to cure this case of hatred, he’ll have to tear it out by the roots with this attack. With a Getsuga Kisho, Ichigo cuts both the Curse Power and Arlong himself in half, instantly killing him. Nami and Ichigo can only give sad looks of pity. Ichigo gives a gentle squeeze to Nami’s shoulder, promising that it’s over and she can move forward. Nami notes that Ichigo didn’t have to involve himself, smiling as she thanks him. Before the duo can resume their search for the barrier power source, a darkly powerful voice says he’s disappointed. When Ichigo calls it cliché to interrupt them in a moment of triumph, a faceless man chastises him for rudeness, arguing that nothing is cliché about Rakuen and its superiority. Ichigo’s eyes widen at the power of the figure, actually shaking in fear, which greatly worries Nami. The Faux Man sighs at the sight of Arlong’s corpse, calling it a bother after all the effort he went to in making the Fishman compatible with Curse Power, admitting Mard Geer will be just as cross. He simply laughs and brushes off the failure, claiming that’s what science is all about, as long as one learns from failure. Nami is absolutely shocked at the sheer callousness. The Rakuen scientist admits he was expecting a failure of some sort, knowing a power like Grudge Curse would only lead to ruin if such a fool used it. He had hoped that power could be of service to Konton, making him truly unstoppable thanks to his hate of Chitsujo. Still, even he won’t risk the Lord of Chaos losing control of his own power. The Faux Man mockingly thanks Arlong for providing useful date, though he derides him as useless now. Kuroobi asks what he’s talking about, while Chew is in disbelief at being used solely for research. In the process, they reveal the Faux Man as Sagi the Fraud. The Dark Circle smugly claims that all otherworlders are fodder or cattle to be slaughtered at their leisure. He cruelly asks if the Fishmen truly believed they were equals, calling them pawns. Kuroobi curses and screams that they gave up everything for their goals. Sagi counters that he never said they wouldn’t be sacrificed to reach those goals. The two Fishmen yell that Arlong willingly became a monster for them, and charge. Nami screams for them to stop, but Sagi sighs it’s time to test a Faux Man’s combat specs. The Dark Circle vanishes, nothing but a gust of wind passes the Fishmen. Suddenly, their heads are separated from their bodies, earning a scream from Nami. When Sagi reappears, he’s holding both severed heads, mockingly quoting Hamlet as he laughs. Snapping, Ichigo Flash Steps at the Dark Circle. Sagi tosses the heads into the air, and easily catches the Zanpakutō. When asked if he has something to say, Ichigo yells a curse and asks how he could do that to his own allies. Sagi repeats that he doesn’t consider research subjects allies, deriding all otherworlders in the process. He claims that everyone else is nothing more than a pawn for Rakuen, to be disposed of when no longer of use, calling it no different that livestock killed for meat. Sagi proclaims this to be the natural order. Nami tearfully screams at him for treating living beings like that, raging that he’s inhuman. Chuckling, Sagi pushes Ichigo away as he claims that he isn’t human. He is a Watcher who shall be one of the universe’s new rulers under Konton’s godly reign. When Sagi turns away, Ichigo furiously tells him not to turn his back before they’re done. The Dark Circle simply says they are, claiming he’s needed elsewhere, despite his desire to test out the Faux Man. Plus, the barrier will fail regardless of a fight with Ichigo. He claims that it’s beneath him to devote time and energy to a failing plan. Sagi then congratulates Ichigo for unlocking Haki, calling the Acts splendid research subjects. Still he states they won’t live long enough to meet Konton, revealing the existence of the eight others of his strength, adding that the Faux Man fails to convey his true power. Sagi advises Ichigo to give up now, but calls him predictable enough to where that won’t matter. He claims that while Ichigo can cut down as many otherworlders as he likes, it’s still a fight he can’t win. After asking for more excellent data from the Acts, Sagi’s Faux Man vanishes with Kakō. With the Dark Circle gone, Nami collapses to her knees, much to Ichigo’s concern. She admits that she’s never met someone like Sagi before, asking how people can be that twisted, or how anyone could work with them. The Act admits he doesn’t know, seeing how emotionally drained his friend is. Giving a comforting smile, Ichigo suggests they just rest there, sure someone will destroy the device. Nami asks for a minute with the bodies, wanting to do something. Elsewhere, Shunsui sighs as Brain vanishes with Kakō, bemoaning a lack of bad-guy lines before he left. Nanao asks if that’s worth the complaining, so Shunsui admits he enjoys ‘bad guy’ speeches. The Soul Reaper takes a seat, wondering if someone made it to the device yet. Nanao suggests he could find it, showing initiative as an Alliance Regimental Commander. Shunsui calls that too much effort, saying his men should have their own victories while adding that he’s had enough exercise. Nanao starts to deride Shunsui for laziness, before he hears that the device was destroyed. She growls at his overly-happy tone. In Rakuen, Sagi disconnects himself from his Faux Man, musing at the eventful stroll and his failed experiments. Konton gives a knowing smirk to his subordinate, asking if he’s frustrated. Sagi assures his liege that failure is a part of science, earning a chuckle from Konton. The Dark Lord asks how Chitsujo’s Act has improved since the Fiore Campaign. While Sagi admits he was powerful, he claims the Soul Reaper would stand no chance against him in the flesh, adding that any Circle could beat him. Konton warns Sagi not to make the same mistake as their allies, admitting the four Acts have a talent for breaking through limits when they need to, musing it would’ve been better if the Circle had finished off Ichigo now. Sagi changes his tune, asking if his lord really wishes for a humble servant and elite soldier to waste time on rabble. Konton sternly says he does, reminding him that he expects the Circles to prove their strength when necessary. Gritting his teeth, Sagi apologizes, frustrated at the lack of praise despite his breakthroughs with the Faux Man. Konton claps his subordinate on the shoulder, pointing out that he’ll be back in the field soon, asking him to prove his strength then. Sagi submissively agrees and dismisses himself from the ‘Connector Room’. As Sagi strolls through Rakuen to clear his head, Bōryoku the Violent points out he’s so frustrated that he didn’t even notice him, calling it good he isn’t Gekidō. The Fraud gives an angry glare at his fellow Circle, asking what he wants. Bōryoku smirks at how violently he reacted, before getting a serious look and asking if he’s hiding something from Konton. Sagi’s eyes widen at that, cursing his fellow Circle for eavesdropping. Bōryoku tells him not to act shocked, admitting his own curiosity when a battle is involved, eager for his own entry into battle through a personal Faux Man. Scowling, Sagi asks why he thinks the scientist is hiding something from Konton. Bōryoku points out Sagi can never resist gloating about breakthroughs in his research. Sagi only talked about the experiments with the Arlong Pirates being a failure, despite failure usually being considered a breakthrough for the Fraud. Sagi yells for Bōryoku to get to the point. The other Circle mockingly asks if he touched a nerve, noting that Sagi really was trying to hide something, asking him to share. The Fraud laughs at being found out by Bōryoku of all people, admitting he underestimated him as the brainless muscle of the Circles. He then asks what Bōryoku intends to do about it if he was hiding something, wondering if he’ll tattle. Laughing, the Circle of Violence pulls out a large katana, pointing it at Sagi’s face. He proclaims that a Circle keeping secrets from Konton is committing treason. Since the punishment for treason is death, it is Bōryoku’s concern as Rakuen’s Executioner. He also relishes the chance to execute one of the few people who can match his power, claiming to have only dreamed of it. Sagi keeps his cool. The narrative briefly explains that the Executioner would always turn his job into a game. Those guilty of treason are thrown into a ring with him, and a gleeful audience would cheer as Bōryoku tore them apart. Back in the present, Sagi sighs that Bōryoku never even considered why he hid what he did, earning a confused look. The scientist had hoped that Arlong would prove the Grudge Curse could be useful to anyone with hatred in their hearts, like Konton. Bōryoku realizes that Sagi was trying to make Konton strong enough to guarantee a win against Chitsujo. Sagi agrees that any action that increases the chance of success by the smallest percentage is worth undertaking. To the Scientist’s disappointment, Arlong proved that hatred allowed free reign is only effective on ‘attack dogs’, not a king. Sagi sighs that he couldn’t allow Konton’s hatred for his brother to consume him, deciding that pulling the plug on this experiment was for the best. When Bōryoku claims he’s underestimating Konton, Sagi counters that it’s because he’s aware of Konton’s might that he can’t conduct those experiments on him. While Konton with a Grudge Curse would be strong enough to kill Chitsujo, he’d simply transfer his hate and amplify his power repeatedly until he became a feral beast unfit to rule. Sagi states that Konton is the man who will rule the universe, and it’s his duty as a loyal subject to make sure that destiny is reached, adding that Bōryoku has that same duty. With a boisterous laugh, Bōryoku sheathes his katana, calling it a shame that he can’t execute Sagi after a heartfelt speech like that, saying Konton would kill him for cutting someone down with noble intentions. When Sagi points out he could lie, Bōryoku calls that ridiculous, claiming that since he desires as much destruction and death as possible, he can’t be dishonest about any aspect of his life. He will be completely honest about he is and what he wants to all allies and foes. Sagi chuckles at how surprisingly noble his comrade is, adding that there’s something noble about someone that comfortable with themselves. When Sagi turns away, Bōryoku proclaims that he shares Sagi’s desire of seeing Konton stand above the universe, grateful for the freedom of destroying anything he wants. Ichigo gazes at Nami finishing her task of making graves for Arlong, Kuroobi, and Chew. He calls it fitting that their resting place is an island of perpetual fog, meaning no one will disturb or hurt them again. Nami gives a small smile. While she didn’t want to burden the 1st Fleet with carrying enemy corpses, she just couldn’t leave them. She struggles not to cry. While she still doesn’t forgive the three for what they did to Bell-mere and Cocoyashi Village, she still feels like she wants to cry, calling herself weird. She admits to knowing how bad things were, having things put in perspective when she came to Fishman Island. While the three Fishmen had endured unforgivable crimes, they felt like they could only respond by being just as evil. Nami simply can’t imagine living like that. Ichigo bluntly tells her to stop feeling strange about it. With a gentle smile, he calls Nami awesome for being able to feel that way for both friends and enemies. After fighting in two wars in his home world, Ichigo started wondering what set the sides apart. He came to believe that it’s how they treated their friends, and their enemies. He remembers how lonely Aizen was. How tragic Ginjo was. How he felt pity for the Sternritter with nothing but wrath in their hearts thanks to Yhwach. Ichigo tells Nami to not feel like she has to shut her heart out to anyone, since it sets her apart from the Coalition. Nami gives a gracious smile as the sadness leaves her eyes. Turning to Ichigo, she thanks him. At Marine Headquarters, Fleet Admiral Sakazuki stops his paperwork. A petty officer nervously repeats what he said, and shouts for the prisoner to be brought in. The doors open to reveal a bounty hunter, two guards, and a chained prisoner. The Magma Man raises an eyebrow, admitting he never thought he’d see Naruto Uzumaki so soon. Appearing Characters Ichigo Kurosaki Nami Arlong True Zangetsu Old Man Zangetsu Monkey D. Luffy (Flashback) Kuroobi Chew Sagi Shunsui Kyoraku Nanao Ise Konton Bōryoku Fleet Admiral Sakazuki Naruto Uzumaki Abilities Haki * Observation Haki * Armament Haki Curse * Grudge Weapons * Faux Man Soul Reaper Power * Flash Step Zanpakuto * Zangestu ** Tensa Zangestu Techniques * Demon Shark Fin * Demon Shark Darts * Getsuga Tenshō * Demon Shark Frenzy * Demon Tooth Attack * Getsuga Jūjishō * Demon Shark Tooth Drill * Kuro Zangetsu (黒斬月, Black Slaying Moon) * Getsuga Kisho Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 16 (One Piece Campaign): Messed Up Mind Next Chapter: Chapter 18: The Battle of Fishman Island Category:Chapters Category:Three Keys Arc Category:One Piece Campaign